Don't trust anyone
by agentsofsomething
Summary: You don't know what happens when your friends turn on you...
1. Chapter 1

After a long hard work out with Ward, Skye was beat. She took a shower and of Corse when she was in the middle of her shower all of the agents had to report to debriefing in command central **((I'm not sure what the name is)).**

"Damn it." Skye said finishing washing her hair and blow drying it then getting dressed in a few seconds that's to her super speed.

_'Sometimes I just want to be the 18 year old that I am. And I wish I don't have to worry about getting based because I'm bi.' _Skye thought sadly then got to command central as Coulson started talking

"For this mission we will be working with Agent Quinn Fabray and Agent Noah Puckerman**((A/N-Stark))** We going to a centipede base a few hours away from Lima, Ohio." Coulson started as Skye went into her own thoughts

'Quinn and my brother on a mission with me... this can't be good. Oh god they have Beth. What are they going to do with Beth?' Skye thought as all of these scenarios ran through her head.

Skye was almost thankful when debriefing ended. Skye wasn't thankful that she had to face her brother after she got bashed. 'He's going to scream at me.' Skye thought at her brother scolding her fir not telling him that she got bashed.

A few hours later Puck and Quinn were on the bus. It was really hard for Quinn and Noah because Quinn was Coulson's daughter but Coulson didn't know and Noah couldn't talk to his sister.

When they got to the base they spilt to two teams. Quinn, Puck, Skye, and

Fitz. The other group was May, Ward, Coulson, and Simmons.

After putting some bombs around the base and having another centipede showdown they bombs went off causing all off them to fly back.

Unfortunately for Quinn she was hanging onto a ledge. The rest of the team didn't see but Skye ran over to Quinn and grabbed her hand trying to pull her up.

"What are you doing? We're both going to die if you keep pulling." Quinn said looking down.

"I can't let Beth **((in this story Quinn and Puck decided to raise Beth instead of having her adopted))** grow up without a mom. I'd die happily trying to protect my best friend." Skye said still trying to pull Quinn up

"At least Beth would have an aunt! Let me go or we both die!" Quinn scream

"No I'm not letting you die Q!" Skye yelled back as the team started hearing the two voices argue

"Quinn." Puck said in a whisper and started shaking because he couldn't find his girlfriend. She was the love of his life, the mother of his child.

"I got you." Skye said as she pulled Quinn up. Both girls were shaking and hesitantly backed away from the edge.

As the smoke cleared up Puck ran over to Quinn holding her close to his chest as Skye wrapped her arms around herself.

Coulson walked over "Are you alright?" He asked Quinn

"Honestly I've never been better." Quinn replied honestly with a smiled. She just meet her dad for the first time.

"How do you to know each other?" Coulson asked looking at Skye and Quinn.

"First year of High school." The two girls replied in unison.

Coulson raised an eyebrow at the two girls

_'This was going to be a joy.' _Skye thought

A few hours later Quinn decided to talk to Coulson and tell him that he was a grandfather

Quinn sighed then knocked on the door. "Come in" Coulson voice replied as Quinn walked in.

"Can we talk about something? Something that's really important to me." Quinn said as Coulson looked up from his paper work as Coulson told Quinn told him that he was her father and told him about Beth. After Quinn finished she got up and left her father to think.

As Quinn walked back down from Coulson's office she saw two idiots at the mini bar getting drunk. Quinn sighed and started drinking. If you can't beatem' going them.

When Skye and puck started drinking it was 8 pm. Now it was 5 am and they were still at the bar talking when Skye got up took a shower and got ready for training.

"Did you at least talk to her about last week?" Quinn asked Puck as he nodded "She's terrified and keeps telling me to not tell dad but I have too." Puck said sighing "At least I have my two girls, Beth and Quinn." Puck said smiling Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot but you're my idiot." Coulson smiled in the door way 'These kids are going to be just fine.' 

**The Hub, Location unknown: Five months later**

"What's your name?"

"Skye Daisy Pukerman."

"When were you born?"

"I'll be 18 on April 1st."

"List you family."

"Two brothers Blaine &amp; Noah, a mom deceased Jiaying, a dad Tony, Niece Beth, and sister in-law Quinn."

"If you were trapped on an island and there was a box next to you. What would you want in the box?"

"My laptop"

"Are you Loyal to SHIELD?"

"Yes"

"Congratulations Agent Puckerman you passed the truth test." Director Fury said as Skye smiled

"I'm very truthful." Skye said lying with a small smile as she got off the chair.

Puck was watching and thought _'Man she's good at lying.' _

**One year later: Safe house of McKinley agents of shield. (of the grid)**

Skye sighed as she sat on her bed crying. Her own cover, Puck, Blaine, Santana, Finn, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, and Artie's covers were also blown within an hour of each other. All of the hard work she's done was now nothing. Not to mention her dad knew that she got based and about Beth.

"This wasn't your fault stop blaming yourself." Santana said opening her door as Brittany was right by her side.

"I feel like it is. We all have family in SHIELD and it was my stupid idea for us to all join it." Skye said with tears streaming down her face

"Were all together that's what matters. "Brittany said

**Nine months later**

Brittany was right when she said that all that mattered was them being together. They managed to stay hidden for nine months before shield found them. Luckily they all got out with their belongings and valuables before shield got there. The 9 of them were so sick of running that they just let shield find them. It wasn't the best plan but they had Artie and Tina get stopped by shield and the rest of them go deep under cover.

**Two years later**

Skye, Santana, and Finn were now the only three under cover. The rest of them got shield tracking bracelets on and they eventually got them off but they ran from shield but Finn was found and caught and it was now Skye and Santana.

Now it was life or death matter. Two days later they all meet up without shield but without Quinn. Quinn came late but they weren't there. Quinn was working as a mole for Coulson and it hurt.

_'__Maybe we can all be friends again one day.' _Skye thought but she knew it was useless.

**Two weeks Later**

Skye and Santana were captured by Coulson and his team that included Quinn,Ward,Fitz,Simmons&amp;May.

Skye was disgusted that Quinn was her replacement. Quinn and Puck broke up a while back and poor Beth understood all of this. Skye ad Santana visited Beth every now and then and she was a traitor like her mother.

As Ward came in to interrogate them Skye found herself not able to look ward in the eye.

~She was screwed~

**_The End…. For now_**


	2. Chapter 2

_'I'm inlove with Grant Ward.' _Skye thought being attached to the chair and not able to look at him.

She honestly wanted to start crying but she had to stay strong. It's been 3 years since she last saw him and he still had his charms.

He sat down across from her "why did you do it?" He asked in a gruff tone

Skye sighed "Protecting your friends is like protecting your family when you love them. I'm sorry agent Ward but I had to do it. SHIELD really isn't my speed but the avengers, inhumans, even chasing HYDRA is." Skye responded not looking at him.

'_She's definitely brainwashed.' _Grant thought as Skye said "if you want to say something to me say it to my face."

"I didn't say anything." Ward said quickly

"You had that look on your face like your thinking about that I was brainwashed." She said looking down playing with her hands

"Your nervous. The playing with your hands. You did it all the time on missions when you were scared." He said he touched her wrist and Skye jerked away

"Don't touch me." Skye said gruffly and turned away from his as she felt a needle go into her skin and winched

"This is QNB-T16 or truth serum." Ward said as he took of the black letter jacket to see he was in jeans and a black t-shirt and sat down.

Skye's eyes wondered as Ward said "my eyes are up here." Her eyes jerked to his face now

"Wow your hot- I mean good looking." Skye said turning bright red

"Let's begin. What's your full name." Ward said with an evil grin

"Skye Athena Daisy Johnson Stark." Skye said with a straight face

"Where were you born?"

"New York city."

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

"With no one."

After a lot more Q&amp;A ward finally asked

"Are you in love with me?"

"Yes" skye said as she passed out from the truth drug

Grant smiled down at his rookie and picked her up and put her in her bunk do when she woke up she wouldn't freak.

A few hours later skye woke and everything was clear to her.

She was in love and she was screwed but she had grant be her side.

~The end~

**_AN: I know it ended stupid but please check out some of the glee and agents of shield fanfictions thanks _**


End file.
